Beauty and the Half demon
by lyokogenie
Summary: Parody of beauty and the beast. Kagome and her friends take her brother and sisters place as prisoner to Inuyasha, the half demon. Prisoner turns into friend and fried turn into love. What will happen?
1. Cast

Beauty and the Half Demon

Belle- Kagome (Inuyasha)

Friends of Kagome- Lilo, Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), Dawn, Piplup (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) Kairi, Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2), Aqua (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep), Yumi (Code Lyoko) Krys (OC)

Beast- Inuyasha (Inuyasha)

Lumire- Miroku (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Miroku- Ulrich, Odd (Code Lyoko), Ash, Pikachu (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl), Sora, Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2) Ventus/ Ven (kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep), Shippo (Inuyasha), Buttercup (Power Puff Girls)

Cogsworth- Riku (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Extras w/ Riku- Terra (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep), Jeremy Aelita (Code Lyoko), Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary friends)

Mrs. Potts- Kaede (Inuyasha)

Chip- Shippo (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Shippo: Bubbles (Power Puff Girls)

Wardrobe- Jasmine (Aladdin)

Gaston- Koga (Inuyasha)

Le Foo- Theo (Code Lyoko), Josh (OC), Max (OC)

Feather Duster- Sango (Inuyasha Will appear more)

Enchantress- Kikyo (Inuyasha), Bloom (Winx Club)

Kagome's family- Sota (Inuyasha), Lily (OC),

Koga's fan club- Kagura (Inuyasha), Juniper (Life and Times of Juniper Lee), Rose American Dragon Jake Long)

Narrator- Raven (Teen Titans)

_**Me: **_**This**__**will**__**be a parody of Beauty and the Beast. It has some songs, but not all. I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Inuyasha, or the other shows I have on here.**

**Koga: I looked over at my part, and I think I should be the Beast.**

**Me: Nope. You're exactly like Gaston and Inuyasha and Kagome should be together!**

**Inuyasha: Oh yeah. I don't get to "sit."**

**Me: I might change it a tad bit. I won't really do "sit" you.**

**Kagome: I don't sit him all the time!**

_**Inuyasha goes face down to the ground**_

**Inuyasha: Kagome!**

**Me: Kagome, yes, you do "sit" Inuyasha all the time.**

**Inuyasha: See, even the authors on my side!**

**Kagome: I don't say sit all the time.**

_**Inuyasha goes face down to the ground again.**_

**Me: Kagome, I have your sit moments recorded. Go watch them, before you go on.**

**Kagome: Ok.**

**Me: I know I have more stories to finish, but I really want to work on my parodies together. Besides, Krys made me do this parody.**

_**Krys her sword over her head ready to strike the author.**_

**Inuyasha: Can I not have the enchanted beads?**

**Me: No enchanted beads!**

**Inuyasha: Yah!**

**Me: Read and Review!**


	2. the story

Our story starts with Raven telling the narration.

Raven: Long ago in Toonland, a half demon, named, prince Inuyasha lived in a shining castle. Although Inuyasha had everything his heart desired, he was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. Then, one winter's night, two old women came to the castle; they offered him a rose and a mirror in return from shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by their haggered appearances, the prince sneered at the gifts and turned the old women away. They warned him, not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. When he turned them away again, their ugliness melted away to reveal a Fairy/ Winx named Bloom and a Priestess named Kikyo. The prince tried to apologize, but the women could see that there was no kindness in his heart, and turned him into a full demon. They also turned anyone who lived in the castle as objects. The rose they had offered him was a magic rose that would bloom until his 21st year. If the prince could learn to love another, and have her love in return, the spell would be broken. If not, he would remain a demon forever. As years passed by, Inuyasha fell into despair. Who could ever love a demon?

**Me: That was fun!**

**Inuyasha: So, I just remain a demon?**

**Me: Read the script.**

**Kagome: I have the proud family as my family with Sota?**

**Me: Yes, your grandpa, mother, father, and your father's mom died in a fire.**

**Sota: I like it!**

**Me: Read and Review**


End file.
